equestriagirlsfandomcom-20200222-history
Micro Chips/Gallery
My Little Pony Equestria Girls Students walking through high school 2 EG.png Twilight observes techies EG.png Students ignoring Fluttershy EG.png Micro Chips passes through the school foyer EG.png Twilight drawing too much attention to herself EG.png Micro Chips backs away slowly EG.png Twilight and Fluttershy in line.png Fluttershy happy to help Twilight EG.png Fluttershy cleaning Twilight's shirt EG.png Canterlot High School techies EG.png Canterlot High School exterior shot 2 EG.png Canterlot High cafeteria EG.png Mensa table EG.png Girls ready to sing EG.png Girls begin the song EG.png Filming Rainbow Dash EG.png Rainbow and Rarity singing together EG.png Twilight singing on a cafeteria table EG.png Twilight singing "school pride" EG.png Fluttershy, Applejack, and Rarity on top of lunch table EG.png CHS students catching pony ears EG.png Students dancing in the cafeteria EG.png Canterlot High students dancing EG.png DJ Pon-3 and students with pony ears EG.png Micro Chips working sound design EG.png Micro Chips giving a thumbs-up EG.png CMC dancing at Fall Formal EG.png Principal Celestia walking on stage EG.png Micro Chips turning down the music EG.png Twilight and friends ecstatic EG.png Canterlot High free from the spell EG.png CHS students returned to normal EG.png Spike as a Dog in EG.png Happy Spike "those are my girls!" EG.png Boy "did that dog just talk" EG.png Principal Celestia crowning Twilight EG.png Celestia placing crown on Twilight's head EG.png Girls looking at Twilight EG.png Celestia and students cheering EG.png Flash Sentry feeling awkward EG.png Twilight and Flash Sentry dance EG.png Twilight pony dancing with Flash Sentry EG.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks/Animated shorts 'Pinkie on the One' Rainbow and friends in the cafeteria EG2.png 'Shake Your Tail' Sonic Rainbooms rear view angle EG2.png 'Perfect Day for Fun' Canterlot High carnival half 1 EG2.png Canterlot High carnival half 2 EG2.png Rainbow Dash and Applejack at the carnival EG2.png Rainbow and Applejack running to carnival games EG2.png Flash Sentry and students dancing to music EG2.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Abstract_shot_of_Equestria_Girls_(Cafeteria_Song)_EG2.png CHS_students_in_the_auditorium_EG2.png Canterlot_High_students_cheering_EG2.png Applejack_eating_lunch_EG2.png The_Dazzlings_walk_through_the_cafeteria_EG2.png We go all in it.png Canterlot_High_students_arguing_EG2.png Techie_students_looking_bitter_EG2.png Various_arguing_CHS_students_EG2.png Rainbooms_surrounded_by_arguing_and_green_smoke_EG2.png Unnamed_techie_boy_argues_with_unnamed_girl_EG2.png The_Rainbooms_enter_the_gymnasium_EG2.png Battle_of_the_Bands_student_crowd_half_2_EG2.png Crusaders_bored_by_Rainbooms'_song_EG2.png All_eyes_on_Fluttershy_EG2.png Celestia_and_Luna_applaud_the_Rainbooms_EG2.png Lyra_and_Sweetie_Drops_restraining_Derpy_EG2.png Sunset_Shimmer_before_disapproving_crowd_EG2.png Trixie_livid_EG2.png Trixie_and_the_Illusions_performing_Tricks_Up_My_Sleeve_EG2.png Audience_talking_EG2.png Audience_moves_their_attention_back_to_stage_EG2.png Audience_even_more_captivated_part_2_EG2.png Audience_shielding_themselves_from_the_waves_EG2.png Audience_is_hypnotized_EG2.png Audience_moves_their_attention_to_the_Rainbooms_EG2.png Audience_happy_EG2.png Audience_fully_hypnotized_EG2.png Audience_singing_along_EG2.png Audience_singing_and_dancing_along_EG2.png Trixie_about_to_fall_EG2.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games/Animated shorts All's Fair in Love & Friendship Games Sandalwood performs a baton act EG3.png Students applauding Sandalwood EG3.png Students notice dimming lights EG3.png Micro Chips "is it just me" EG3.png Micro Chips taking a picture EG3.png Sandalwood runs off again EG3.png Only two students left in the crowd EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops run to the school EG3.png 'A Banner Day' Luna tasks Flash, Micro, and Sandalwood EG3.png Flash and friends accept the task EG3.png Luna leaving the gymnasium EG3.png Flash and friends determined EG3.png Art supplies at the boys' feet EG3.png Flash and friends thinking EG3.png Flash Sentry has an idea EG3.png Micro Chips suggests a science-themed banner EG3.png Micro Chips "the very fiber of our being" EG3.png Flash, Micro, and Sandalwood about to argue EG3.png Micro Chips tracing with protracted ruler EG3.png Micro Chips sprinkles glitter on the banner EG3.png Sandalwood pushes Micro Chips away EG3.png Micro Chips covered in paint EG3.png Micro Chips unable to see EG3.png Micro Chips can see again EG3.png Micro Chips hit by glitter container EG3.png Micro Chips knocks over paint can EG3.png Sandalwood "you're harshing the flow!" EG3.png Micro Chips and Sandalwood arguing EG3.png Micro Chips "my friendship algorithm!" EG3.png Micro Chips paints on Flash's side EG3.png Micro Chips upset at Flash Sentry EG3.png Flash, Micro, and Sandalwood explode in anger EG3.png Flash, Micro, and Sandalwood hear Luna EG3.png Flash, Micro, and Sandalwood looking at Luna EG3.png Vice Principal Luna approaches the banner EG3.png Flash, Micro, and Sandalwood remorseful EG3.png Flash, Micro, and Sandalwood nervous EG3.png Flash confused by Luna's reaction EG3.png Micro Chips adds "with song" EG3.png Sandalwood "the self-replicating material" EG3.png Flash and friends making amends EG3.png Luna "just add Welcome Crystal Prep" EG3.png Luna asks for five more banners EG3.png Flash and friends looking exhausted EG3.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Rarity,_Sunset,_and_Fluttershy_listening_EG3.png other than us losing.png Pinkie_Pie_interrupts_Rainbow's_speech_EG3.png Drum_majorette_being_cute_EG3.png More_students_with_ears_EG3.png Our time is now.png Full_shot_of_the_gym_EG3.png Fuller_zoom_of_the_gym_EG3.png CHS_Rally_Song_big_finish_EG3.png CHS_students_cheer_for_Rainbow_Dash_EG3.png Other_CHS_students_say_hello_to_Twilight_EG3.png CHS_and_CPA_students_in_gymnasium_EG3.png Sandalwood,_Derpy,_and_Micro_Chips_waving_EG3.png Disco_ball_sparkling_on_gym_ceiling_EG3.png CHS_and_CPA_students_walk_onto_the_dance_floor_EG3.png Micro,_Upper_Crust,_Suri,_and_Flash_dancing_EG3.png Students_listening_to_Principal_Cinch_EG3.png it is a comfort to know.png Students_separate_as_Cinch_speaks_EG3.png CHS_and_CPA_students_back_to_being_rivals_EG3.png welcome to the first event.png Dean_Cadance_starts_the_Academic_Decathlon_EG3.png Dean_Cadance_explaining_the_Acadeca_EG3.png Other_Wondercolts_doing_chemistry_EG3.png Wondercolts_lineup_(new_version)_EG3.png Let's_go,_Wondercolts!_(new_version)_EG3.png Sour_Sweet_and_Sunny_Flare's_birdhouse_EG3.png Sandalwood_and_Micro_Chips'_poor_birdhouse_EG3.png Luna_takes_points_off_for_Micro_and_Sandalwood_EG3.png Micro_Chips_and_Sandalwood_defeated_EG3.png Micro_and_Sandalwood_take_defeat_in_stride_EG3.png Indigo_Zap_shoves_past_Micro_and_Sandalwood_EG3.png Sugarcoat_flicks_wood_out_of_Micro_Chips'_hand_EG3.png Micro_Chips_and_Sandalwood_angry_EG3.png AJ_and_Fluttershy_cheer_up_Micro_and_Sandalwood_EG3.png CHS_students_worried;_CPA_students_excited_EG3.png Rarity_looking_to_the_crowd_EG3.png Photo_Finish_takes_pictures_of_Pinkie_and_Rarity_EG3.png CHS_and_CPA_students_wearing_medals_EG3.png Twilight_and_Spike_on_the_CHS_front_steps_EG3.png Sandalwood,_Flash,_and_Micro_Chips_posing_EG3.png Sweetie_Drops_takes_a_selfie_with_Lyra,_Derpy_and_Micro_Chips_EG3.png The_Wondercolts_competitors_EG3.png Sandalwood_and_Micro_Chips_showing_their_poorly_made_birdhouse_EG3.png 'Differing trailer shots' Wondercolts lineup EG3.png Let's go, Wondercolts! EG3.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree Sunset_Shimmer_looking_skeptical_EG4.png Sunset_trying_to_say_something_EG4.png so much fun.png Sunset_Shimmer_looking_skeptical_EG4.png sleep on marshmallow pillows.png CHS_students_listening_to_Principal_Celestia_EG4.png some of our favorites memories.png Campers_watching_Gloriosa_and_Timber_EG4.png CHS_students_listening_to_Gloriosa_EG4.png Camp_Everfree_waterfront_EG4.png Gloriosa_Daisy_explaining_lake_activities_to_the_campers_EG4.png just let me know.png Campers_starting_to_get_disappointed_EG4.png CHS_campers_listening_to_Applejack_EG4.png Rainbow_Dash_giving_a_rousing_speech_EG4.png CHS_campers_cheering_for_Rainbow_Dash_EG4.png Campers_dismantling_the_old_dock_EG4.png Campers_gathered_around_the_campfire_EG4.png it's time I told you.png about the legend.png Gloriosa_Daisy_emerges_from_the_shadows_EG4.png didn't mean to scare you.png Wondercolts_team_up_to_fix_the_dock_EG4.png Equestria_Girls_and_Wondercolts_on_the_completed_dock_EG4.png CHS_campers_marvelling_at_the_finished_dock_EG4.png Trixie_and_Micro_Chips_holding_fishing_rods_EG4.png Trixie_and_Micro_Chips_find_the_riverbed_dried_up_EG4.png Gloriosa_Daisy_observing_Trixie_and_Micro_Chips_EG4.png Trixie_and_Micro_Chips_water_the_river_flow_again_EG4.png Wondercolts_walking_up_and_down_the_dock_EG4.png Campers_looking_surprised_EG4.png Campers_frightened_EG4.png Brambles_start_to_enclose_Camp_Everfree_EG4.png Gloriosa's_power_releases_across_the_campgrounds_EG4.png Micro_Chips_and_Watermelody_running_in_fear_EG4.png Rainbow_Dash_fails_to_save_Captain_Planet_EG4.png Micro Chips gets caught by Gloriosa's vines EG4.png Equestria_Girls_look_at_the_cheering_campers_EG4.png Principals_and_campers_cheer_for_Equestria_Girls_EG4.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Mirror Magic Juniper_Montage_behind_the_theater_counter_EGS3.png CHS_students_hiding_in_fear_from_Juniper_Montage_EGS3.png CHS_students_hiding_behind_the_smartphone_stand_EGS3.png CHS_students_running_away_from_demon_Juniper_EGS3.png Starlight_and_Mane_Seven_surrounded_by_witnesses_EGS3.png so much for laying low.png Sunset_puts_a_comforting_hand_on_Starlight's_shoulder_EGS3.png Category:Character gallery pages